1994
1994 is a year in the 20th century. Key Events * April: Robert Patrick Modell begins suffering from epilepsy. (TXF: "Pusher") * June: Alice O'Connor dies after multiple snake bites. (TXF: "Signs and Wonders") ** June 1: Evelyn Burmeister gives birth to a boy. (TXF: "Emily") * September 25: Christina Sherman gives birth to a girl. (TXF: "Emily") * November: Emily Sim is born. (TXF: "Christmas Carol") * Neech Manley is recorded quoting from the Holy Bible. (TXF: "The List") * An employee of a VinylRight plant in Kansas City goes to office with a weapon and threatens several employees supposedly over a woman. Greg Pincus is working at the plant at that time. (TXF: "Folie A Deux") * Wayne Weinsider emigrates to the United States from the Czech Republic. (TXF: "Terms of Endearment") * Complex formations of the Mandelbrot set appear in crop circles on opposite sides of the English countryside. (TXF: "all things") * Dana Scully's abduction April 1994 Sunday, April 24th *At the Mahan Washington Institute of Technology, in Colson, Washington, mentally handicapped janitor Roland Fuller is being scolded by research scientist Dr. Keats for forgetting how to use the facility's keycard locks. Roland is still inside the control room and proceeds to close the wind tunnel's door and activate the turbine, which draws Surnow to his death. Roland erases the last line of calculations written on the whiteboard and writes out a new line. (TXF: "Roland") Monday, April 25th *Mulder and Scully are brought in to investigate the death. Scully notes that another member of the research team died several months ago, learning Roland Fuller was the only one left in the facility when Surnow's died. *Mulder and Scully visit the care home where Roland lives, and he tells them he had not seen anything. *Later that night, Roland has another vision, a first-person perspective of someone killing Dr. Keats. *Back at the facility, Keats is working late. Not noticing Roland entering the room, and is hit unconscious with a coffee cup before Roland submerges his head in a tank of liquid nitrogen, killing him. (TXF: "Roland") Tuesday, April 26th *Mulder and Scully are investigating the latest murder when they notice that the computer had been used for five hours after Keats' death. Attempting to open the file that was being worked on, Mulder realizes that the number Roland had written on his page the previous day is the computer file's password. *Looking into Grable's death, the agents find that it was him who had hired Roland. They begin to think that Grable faked his own death and is killing his former colleagues, using Roland as a patsy. (TXF: "Roland") Wednesday, April 27th *Dr. Nollette brings the agents to a cryopreservation facility where Grable's disembodied head is being stored in a cryogenic chamber, proving that Grable is most definitely dead. (TXF: "Roland") Thursday, April 28th Friday, April 29th *Nollette sneaks into the cryogenic facility and tampers with Grable's storage unit, thawing his remains. He returns to the Mahon Institute, and enters as Roland is in the process of pushing the prototype engine to mach 15. As Nollette's grasp slips, Mulder and Scully arrive in time to convince Roland not to kill Nollette. The cryogenic tank's temperature stabilization fails, and Arthur finally dies. *Roland is removed from the care home and taken to a psychiatric institute for testing, apparently now free of Grable's control. (TXF: "Roland") May 1994 Sunday, May 8th *In Ardis, Maryland, a high-speed police chase unfolds at a waterfront. The driver of the car is Dr. William Secare. Although shot, he escapes into the water, and police find Green blood on the spot where he was shot. *"Deep Throat" approaches Fox Mulder with Secare's case, saying he is of major importance to reveal the truth. (TXF: "The Erlenmeyer Flask") Monday, May 9th *Investigating the case, Mulder and Agent Scully visit Dr. Terrance Berube (Ken Kramer), a scientist working in Gaithersburg, Maryland whose car was involved in the Secare incident. *That night, Deep Throat meets a second time with Mulder, and insists he continues on the case, despite Mulder's uncertainty on what he's supposed to be looking for. *That night, Dr. Berube is met by the "Crew Cut Man", who kills him and makes the death look like a suicide (TXF: "The Erlenmeyer Flask") Tuesday, May 10th *Investigating the crime scene, Mulder finds a liquid-filled erlenmeyer flask with a typed label "Purity Control" on the underside, he gives to Scully, who takes the flask to Georgetown University, where she meets Dr. Anne Carpenter, who examines the contents. *Mulder heads to Berube's house and finds keys for a storage facility. Dr. Secare calls Dr. Berube's office, but Mulder answers the phone feigning to be Berube. Secare tells him about the secret government project, which is eavesdropped by The Crew Cut Man from a van in the street. *Mulder arrives at Zeus Storage and finds five men suspended in horizontal, rectangular liquid-filled tanks,. *Dr. Carpenter reveals to Scully that the "Purity Control" flask contains a sample of bacteria that doesn't exist anywhere in nature and can only be described as extraterrestrial. *Mulder is pursued when he leaves the storage facility but escapes. (TXF: "The Erlenmeyer Flask") Wednesday, May 11th *Mulder returns the next day with Scully to the storeage facility, where the room is completely empty. Deep Throat arrives, revealing that Berube was experimenting on humans with extraterrestrial viruses. *Scully returns to Georgetown University, only to find out that Dr. Carpenter and her entire family have been killed in an automobile accident. *Mulder returns to Berube's house and finds Secare in the attic, and tries to convince him not to leave, but Secare is then shot to death by the Crew Cut Man. Mulder then is captured. (TXF: "The Erlenmeyer Flask") Thursday, May 12th *Deep Throat meets Scully outside of Mulder's apartment and says that he may be able to make a deal with the people who captured Mulder. He gives Scully access to the High Containment Facility at Fort Marlene. *Scully finds an alien fetus contained within liquid nitrogen at Fort Marlene. *Scully meets Deep Throat on a bridge, who makes the exchange for Mulder but is shot by the Crew Cut Man, Mulder is released from the Crew Cut Man's van as he drives off. Scully tends to Deep Throat, who utters his last words before dying: "Trust no one." (TXF: "The Erlenmeyer Flask") Wednesday, May 25th *Mulder calls Scully to inform her that the X-Files have been shut down. The Smoking Man stores the alien fetus in the massive evidence room within the Pentagon. (TXF: "The Erlenmeyer Flask") Notes * In October 1993, Benjamin Drake projected that the COS project would have had monetary losses into 1994, if not terminated. (TXF: "Ghost in the Machine") Episodes * TXF: ** Beyond the Sea ** Gender Bender ** E.B.E. ** Miracle Man ** Shapes ** Darkness Falls ** Tooms ** Born Again ** Roland ** The Erlenmeyer Flask ** Little Green Men ** The Host ** Blood ** Sleepless ** Duane Barry ** Ascension ** 3 ** One Breath ** Firewalker ** Irresistible ** Red Museum ** Excelsis Dei ** Aubrey Category:Timeline